Til My Last Breath
by TheGhostOfaWriter
Summary: Based around season three, Jate scene inside pool room. Rated for character death. Not fluffy fiction. You have been warned.


**A/N: I'm a one-shots whore right now, just so I can get my mojo back.**

The pain was excruciating. It started at her stomach and shot down to her legs, it started off as a dull kind of pain but it grew more intense with time. She should've of listened to him, but after all, she never did, what would make her change now?

She cried out when he put pressure on her wound. It was bleeding so much. There was so much blood, too much.

'Why don't you ever listen to me'!? He screamed at her and she sobbed. _It hurt so much. _

'I told you not to come back for me'! He yelled at her with tears glistening in his eyes and she screamed in agony as he pulled the bullet out with cauterised tweezers.

'Sorry'. She chocked out painfully, then whimpered, 'It hurts'.

'Well a bullet would do that to you'. Jack snapped at her, pushing the gauze that _they_ gave him to stop the bleeding, to save her life.

Ben wanted her alive, it was a mistake that one of his men shot her.

The man that shot her was standing by the door looking guilty and he was pacing, staring at his discarded gun on the floor.

'Jack.. I'm sorry'. She said in spluttering gasps. They both knew that she wasn't apologising for turning up here when he told her not to, she was apologising for hurting him, for screwing around with Sawyer.

'Yeah, me too'. Jack said sadly as he watched her struggle to breathe.

'It was always you.. you know'. She chocked out, barely.

Jack looked away painfully for a moment, he knew that he couldn't do anything else from this point; he just didn't have the equipment.

'Really? What was me'? Jack asked, trying to act as if she wasn't dying.

'It was always you that I loved'. She said with a thick voice, her breathe was getting ragged now, coming out in short gasps.

He clasped her hand in his own and whispered, 'I've always loved you'.

'Til my last breath'. She managed, she could taste the coppery blood in her mouth and feel it on her lips. It wouldn't be long now.

He held her close to himself, wishing that things didn't have to be this way.

What's your favourite song'? He murmured into her ear and she managed to tell him, '_Heaven_'.

What he did next made him want to die with her, it shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be singing to her like _this,_ slowly, and softly he began singing in her ear.

_'Thinking about our younger years'_

_'There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free'_

_'Now nothing can take you away from me. We've been down that road before'_

_'But that's over now. You keep me coming back for more'._

He was openly crying now, she could feel his hot tears drop onto her face and her eyes told him everything he needed to know. _It's not your fault._

_'Baby you're all that I want. __When you're lying here in my __arms'  
_

_'I'm finding it hard to believe. __We're in heaven'_

He could feel her breathing starting to slow and he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

_'And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart  
_

_'__It isn't too hard to see. We're in heaven'_

Her chest stilled. Her heart had stopped beating, there was no more light in her eyes, she was gone.

He let out a anguished cry, cradling her to his chest. What was the point of life now? What was he going to do? Life without Kate was like life without light, she was his light in the dark. And she didn't exist anymore.

'I love you'. He whispered to her still form and he charged toward the gun, picking it up before the man that shot Kate could stop him.

'I'm coming with you'. He said with fresh tears in his eyes and then he pulled the trigger.

If they couldn't be together in life, they'll be with the each other in death. It was better for them like this, not to go alone. Two is better than one.

**I'm sorry if that depressed you guys, I'm not in a great mood right now. Well nonetheless, please review. I burnt my dinner because I forgot about it, writing this story!**


End file.
